Ginny's 7th year
by Hp.GwAddict
Summary: Harry And Ginny reunite for ginnys 7th year! read it! im crap at summaries
1. Chapter 1

A/U: This is my first hp fan-fic thanks to Ali O'c for her insane hp addiction!

I came up with this over a couple of days!

ill Add more as i go along

Enjoy,  
xx

* * *

It was the first day back to Hogwarts after the summer holidays. Harry, Ron and Hermione (who were all Aurors) were stationed in Hogsmeade. Hermione was the head of security in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry was waiting for Ginny Weasly, his girlfriend and his best friends' sister, in the Gryffindor common room. Harry had been stationed at Hogwarts in the end of August so he hadn't seen her since the big battle of Hogwarts in the end of June, Where he had successfully killed the darkest wizard of all time, lord voldemort.

He stopped pacing the room when he saw Ginny climbing through the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire talking as Ginny gave Harry a radiant smile.

"Is that the best you can do?" Harry asked amused. Ginny ran toward Harry and hugged him; Harry spun around her around and kissed her on each cheek. Harry had forgotten how beautiful she was. Ginny sat down on his knee,

"I've missed you so much!" She remarked kissing his nose

"I've missed you too; I think Ron's getting a bit ratty about you sitting on my knee!"

Harry announced.

"The filthy hypocrite is giving out about me going out with you when he is doing the exact same thing with Hermione!" She said sounding agitated. Harry saw Ron growling in their direction, then lifting Hermione off his knee and stomping over to them.

"Talking about me are you?" He shouted, Hermione followed quietly and stood beside Harry giving him a concerned look. Harry took Ginny's hand and said

"Ginny? Calm down ok?" She shook his hand out of hers

"Yes, I was actually, you filthy hypocrite" She said. Hermione took Ron's hand saying

"Don't you talk to him like that!" Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry whispered

"Ginny, please?" Hermione shot him a thanks for trying kind of look

"Well, just because you're the only one who loves him doesn't mean you can be such a bitch to me!" She shouted at him her face flushed

"Don't you start at her" Ron shouted

"Ron, don't be so nasty be so nasty to Ginny. Don't you remember our deal? If you can't be nice when I'm with Ginny don't even bother talking to me because we both know that we will both stand up for our girlfriends!" Harry shouted

"Boys, stop it! This argument is just going to get one of us hurt! We all have established that Harry will stick with Ginny and vice versa and Ron will stick with me and vice versa have we not?" Hermione concluded

Ginny turned to Harry and said "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Are you okay?" He asked

"Fine" she answered. Harry heard Ron saying

"I love you Hermione" as they walked back to the sofa beside the fire

Harrys' mouth dropped open. Harrys' old girlfriend Cho Chang had just entered the common room, She was a ravenclaw, and gave harry a wide smile and slipped up the stairs to Professor McGonagall's office. Ginny asked him

"What are you gawking at Harry?" as she sat down on the arm of the chair

"Nothing I'm fine, just fine" he replied

Harry and Ginny made their way through the common room saying good nights and up the stairs. Ginny followed Harry up the stairs to his and Ron's dormitory where she kissed him passionately and continued down the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Hermione crept into the room after about 10 minutes of Ginny leaving and sat on the end of Ron's bed and opened her mouth to speak but said nothing until she eventually said

"Please don't be too hard on him, please? Harry? For me? "

"Hermione don't you know already that I can't really back down when you say `please for me`? You're one of my two best friends I'll help if I can but no promises!" Ron walked in at the moment Harry finished, gave Hermione a strange look and turned to Harry. Harry prepared himself for the wrath that was awaiting him

"So you're stealing my girlfriend too are you?" He asked, annoyed. Hermione answered for harry in a quiet yet calm voice

"Ron, Please! He has Ginny and I have you. Nothing's going on. We were just talking while I waited for you" and finished by walking over to him, giving him a hug and reaching up to kiss his cheek and left the room, winking at Harry. Harry sat on his bed staring at the marauders map, looking to see where Ginny was. She wasn't in the girls dorms' or in the room of requirement. Harry started to worry. Then 2 minutes later he saw that she was in her dorm again. Ron relaxed, lay back on his bed and announced

"sorry about earlier man, I shouldn't have taken it out on when I was annoyed with Ginny. I think it's only because you're going out with her that I'm getting annoyed with you!" Harry stared into space for a few minutes.

"Sure all's fair in love and war, Ron apology accepted." Harry accepted

" 'Kay, I'm going to bed, night" Ron told him.

"G'night" Harry answered as he lay back in bed and took a long deep breath and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took almost a month to update but ive been away alot

and i have been working on my other story "Firey reunion"

Hope this part is as good as the last

* * *

The morning went fast.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all met up in the great hall at lunch.

Ginny had a free period so both Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione decided to do some thing romantic just the two of them.

Harry and Ginny went out into the grounds and had a long walk around the black lake sharing memories like when Harry saved Ron and Gabrielle in his fourth year, Harry breaking up with Ginny after Dumbledore's funeral and the long lunch times they had together in Harrys sixth year.

It was now Ginny's seventh and final year in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Harry and Ron were stationed in Hogsmeade village but due to the generosity of headmistress Minerva McGonagall Harry, Ron and Hermione were given two dormitories in the Gryffindor house which meant that Harry could visit Ginny at any time after her lessons and that could work in Hogwarts as Head of security and have Ron near by.

Ginny's free period passed quickly and Ginny had to run and find her books so she left Harry to his thoughts, outside the Dark forest.

Harry then decided to go and visit professor Slughorn and Hagrid.

He first went to Hagrid who welcomed him back to his hut like a hero and baked him a double batch of rock cakes for him, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to break their teeth on later.

* * *

Hope that cleared up your confusion!

xxxxxxx


End file.
